Addicted To Him
by The Heir of Slytherin
Summary: It's amazing how a simple dare can lead to an addiction. . . and this isn't any ordinary addiction, either. DMHG
1. Chapter One

Addicted To Him

by the Heir of Slytherin

_Summary: It's amazing how a simple dare can lead to an addiction . . .and this isn't any ordinary addiction, either. DM/HG_

_Rating: PG-13 for bad language and (of course) lots of kissing._

_Disclaimer: Basically, I own nothing. . ._

~ * ~

Hermione was reading _Hogwarts, A History_ (for what must have been the fifteenth time) that fateful night when the terror started. Of course, every good horror story starts with a game of "Truth or Dare", and that is what was going on right next to the studious girl. Fortunately for her, she was not involved in the petty game. At the moment, the players merely consisted of Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Ginny Weasley. They were sitting on Lavender's bed and were giggling as if they had just heard the funniest thing. In all actuality, these girls, though seemingly harmless, were currently devising evil sordid plots. After a whisper from Ginny, Lavender and Parvati took to wild shrieks of laughter that, after time, sounded suspiciously like cackling.

Hermione looked at them from over her book and shook her head. Why in the world were these girls talking about Merlin-knows-what when they could be doing something far more productive- like studying perhaps for that Potions quiz coming up in four weeks? Then again, these were Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny she was thinking about. Thoughts of studying probably had never even entered their pretty, little minds. Just then, she sighed and returned to her book, unfortunately eliciting the attention of the girls toward her side of the room. For one single, blessed moment, the dormitory was silent as the three girls looked at Hermione, then back at each other. Wicked devilish smiles appeared on their usually angelic faces.

"Oh, Hermione!" cried Ginny in a voice that was just a little too sweet.

Hermione looked up from her book and her eyes suddenly became the size of saucers. "Oh, no, no, no! You aren't getting me involved in your dirty little plans. No way! I-" She was suddenly stopped as her arms were grabbed and she was dragged over to Lavender's bed by the three of them. Her book had fallen to the floor and its pages were now getting crumpled from its current position. Hermione gave a loud cry of annoyance, but stopped abruptly when she noticed three pairs of eyes looking unblinkingly at her. She audibly gulped.

The three girls moved closer to her and Lavender pointed out, "There's no need to worry, Hermione. This is only an innocent game if 'Truth or Dare'!"

"Matters what your definition of 'innocent' is," muttered Hermione darkly.

The girls quickly shut her up, and Ginny asked the feared question: "Truth or Dare?"

The bookworm quickly thought through her possibilities. There was no way she was getting out of this, so she might as well answer them. But which was she to choose? Finally deciding that having to answer one of their embarrassing questions (that would rapidly spread around the school) was far worse than a simple dare, she said that fateful word. "Dare." This single word damned her forever.

Cackling ensued, and finally the girls started whispering amongst themselves (after moving off to a corner of the room, of course). After making a decision, they came back with goofy grins on their faces. The future was starting to look none to bright to Hermione.

Between giggles, Lavender finally told the dare to Hermione. "You have to kiss Draco Malfoy tomorrow after classes."

The sound of a screeching "NOOOOOOOO" could be heard resonating throughout the school's dormitories that night.

~ * ~

"No. No, absolutely not! What are you girls thinking? I am most definitely not kissing that ferret."

"But, Hermione," Ginny pleaded with her, "you gave your word to do this."

"I did no such thing," cried Hermione in exasperation.

Pulling out a giant book, Parvati skimmed through the pages until she came to the one she wanted. "Sadly, Hermione, according to _'Truth and Dare' and How to Play It_, when you answered the traditional 'Truth or Dare' question, you were actually giving your solemn word to answer what we asked or do what we dared." She gave Hermione a meaningful look.

"Let me see that," Hermione insisted. Hermione expression became downcast when she saw that Parvati was indeed correct.

The three girls started clapping and laughing when they realized that they had won her over. When they had calmed down, Ginny tried to console the depressed girl by saying, "Hey, it's not so bad. It's not as if Malfoy is ugly. Quite the contrary, in fact. I personally think he's hot."

"Virginia Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed. "What are you thinking? He's a- he's a-" she seemed to be lost for words. "Well, he's a ferret-faced muggle-born hater!" She gently rubbed her forehead where a headache was beginning to form. "I'm going to bed," she declared as she walked over to bed and fell almost immediately into a dark, fitful sleep.

~ * ~

The next day seemed to drag on forever to Hermione. Each passing moment only brought her closer to her doom. Her day seemed to pass in a daze as she began to think of ways to get back at those satanic girls. During Potions class, Hermione barely paid attention, as it was the last class of the day and right after she had to kiss her enemy. Who knew how Malfoy would respond to her? Most likely, he would just shove her off (which was definitely what she would be doing if she were in his position) and insult her and create a very awkward situation.

Unfortunately, Potions did not last long enough (this seemed strange for her to think, as it was her absolute least-favorite class). But today was no usual day. Hermione gulped as she waited for everyone to leave the room; she left at the end of the line, near all the Slytherins, who each glared at her in turn. Working up some courage, Hermione said sharply, "Malfoy, I need to talk to you now!"

A pale head came into her line of vision. That same smirking face with evil gray eyes haunted her slightly as she moved toward him. He looked somewhat surprised by her declaration. Of course, this was soon covered by his trademark sneer. "Well, make it quick, Granger. I haven't got all day."

Hermione looked nervously around at the Slytherins who were now staring at her. "Not here," she hissed. "I need to speak to you in private."

Two pale eyebrows rose, but he nonetheless motioned for his cronies to leave, then he led her to an old abandoned classroom in one of the dungeons. "Now, Granger, I -"

Hermione immediately knew that she could not stand his self-satisfied smirk any longer, so she threw her arms around his neck, pushed him up against the dungeon wall, and began to kiss him. For one quick moment, he was stood still, completely shocked. Then, to her great surprise, he wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her back. Electricity and heat seemed to radiate off him and flow into Hermione as she kissed him. She knew immediately that she should not have been enjoying this quite so much, but she couldn't help it. Damn those soft lips of his! Hermione knew at once that she had never felt so good in her life as he pulled her closer so that she was right against him. Every place her body touched his, it felt as if she was going to burn from warmth. Who ever knew that ferret could kiss so well?

To her great displeasure, he pulled back and said, in a rather husky voice, "What the hell was that, Granger?"


	2. Chapter Two

Addicted to Him 

by the heir of slytherin 

**Summary**: It's amazing how a simple dare can lead to an addiction . . .and this isn't any ordinary addiction, either. DM/HG 

**Rating**: PG-13 for bad language and (of course) lots of kissing. 

**Disclaimer**: Basically, I own nothing. . . 

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long. Sorry it's so short. Sorry I didn't edit this one. I'm just too darn lazy (that answers all three things I said). 

Chapter Two 

Why does life always turn out to be so damn complicated? One moment you're having a regular, ordinary day, the next moment you're kissing Granger and enjoying it. Good God, I don't know what's wrong with me, and I don't understand how this awkward situation came to be. I was just walking out of Potions, like any normal human being (not that I'm implying that I'm an average human being; of course I'm far above the regular wizard) when out of the blue Granger came up to me. This alone was surprising; I was usually the one walking up to her, mostly because her best friend was my worst enemy: Harry Potter. Harry Bloody Potter, The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die. Golden Boy. Scarface. Saint Potter. Take your pick. Merlin, how I hate him. Always strutting around like he was so much better than everyone else. Like he had some valid reason to be praised. And everyone just goes along with him, since he pollutes their minds into making them think that he's actually worth all the attention... 

Oh, right, I was supposed to be discussing my weird occurrence this afternoon. Where was I? Oh, yes, she came over and called out to me. "Malfoy, I need to talk to you NOW!" Well, as you can probably guess, it shocked the pants off of me (not literally, though if it had been, it wouldn't have been a bad sight, if I do say so myself). Anyway, I'm rambling again... back to the topic at hand. Granger. She had this annoying look of determination on her face that is notable of Gryffindorks. It's the look that makes you want to just smack them in the face for their impertinence. Honestly, it's as if they believe that they are actually better than us pureblood aristocrats! That, my friends, is a fool-brained idea spread around by people who wanted to feel better about themselves. Where are those people now? Rotting in my father's dungeons, I tell you. 

Meanwhile, my fellow Slytherins start to look suspiciously at me, as if wondering why Granger would come up to me, and immediately their minds probably turned to ideas of me being a traitor. I bet they probably even thought I was sneaking out with her at night to do Merlin-knows-what. Definitely something I do not want to think about. I knew I had to quickly make a decision. I could either hear her out (which is what I really wanted to do, since I was actually quite curious about what she was so determined to tell me) or push her away and leave (which would have gone better with my Slytherin colleagues). Giving away to curiosity, I told her, "Well, make it quick, Granger. I haven't got all day." There, that was a mediocre response. For a brief moment, a look of terror swept over her face as she looked around at the crowd that had accumulated while we were talking. People were curious as to why two of the worst enemies of the school were talking to one another in an almost peaceable way. 

"Not here," she hissed at me. "I need to speak to you in private." Once again, I was caught up in wondering what the hell was so important for her to talk to me about. I pondered that for a moment before nodding and walking down the halls. People were still staring at us, but most had moved on their ways, deciding that there was nothing more to see. Oh, how they were deceived. The most confusing moment of my life was about to come. 

We reached an empty and slightly dusty classroom in one of the dungeons. I was getting a little impatient to find out what was going on so I said, "Now, Granger, I-" but I was interrupted. For seemingly no reason whatsoever, Granger put her arms around my neck (which in itself was shocking), and then proceeded to cover my mouth with her own. _Holy Merlin_, I thought to myself. _What the hell is going on?!_ However, halfway through thinking that, I realized that it actually felt good to be kissing Granger. Her lips had a taste to them that I couldn't quite identify. Whatever it was, it tasted good, and I had to have more of it. Therefore, I carefully placed my arms around her waste and kissed her back. By this point, she had already pushed me up against the dungeon wall. She had me completely under control. For a moment, I wonder if this were some dark trick to get me distracted while her cronies did something sinister. However, this thought was immediately swept away as I got caught up in the kiss. 

Of course, being a Malfoy, and a handsome one at that, I had kissed many beautiful girls before. But for some reason, they had all felt sort of cold were passionless and merely a physical thing. With Granger, I felt as if I was on fire, and I liked it. I thought for a moment that it must be a sin to feel this good. It was short-lived, though, because, for some reason now that I cannot fathom, I pulled away. It had been hard, but I had done it. It took me a while to regain the power of speech, and when I did, all that came out was, "What the hell was that, Granger?" 

She looked startled for a moment, then she just started stuttering about nonsense. "Erm... well, see, um... Ginny, no... ugh." Then she abruptly left the room. So, I got no explanation, and here I am, up in my dormitory, wondering why the hell Granger kissed me, and why the hell it felt so good.


End file.
